Resident Evil 5
by Meryldkc
Summary: THis is a story in my own input in the Resident series.


We shot as fast as we could but it seems we were no way close to killing these things. We came here to look for our missing comrades but it seems when we got here we saw no sign of life until they came. We ran from them.we saw another one and got him down.  
  
Alex: "What the hell was that about?"  
  
They stood quiet and no one said a word until I did.  
  
Alex: "You mean to tell me I'm the only one who saw that?" Drake: "No (catching his breath).we were just not sure WHAT that was"  
  
We came close to it.but we pulled back. I told the team that it was no good to stay here so we left. We caught the sight of more of those freaks so we ran into a Carnival where it maybe to dangerous to go into in the first place.  
  
(Flash to NOVA)  
  
This is team leader Naomi entering my log of the story before you go on. While the others were out it seems we were to go on an assignment a day before them.  
  
Leo: "Damn why do we have to go to the damn city for?" Eddie: "zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"  
  
Yeah! seemed like a normal day but we did not know what was a head of us.  
  
Naomi: "Eddie get up!" Eddie: "I was up already"  
  
Eddie the sharp shooter of my team and one of the laziest of my team. Leo is the gun specialist and the troublemaker of my crew. Lenny and April the bomb specialists good hearted but can make a mean bomb with ANYTHING. And last but not least Nicholas bad partner but good shooter.  
  
Nicholas: "Point-less" Naomi: "Come on people this is not a drill look alive" April: "Yeah gives us a chance to show PRIME we are better"  
  
We were over a nice looking forest next to the city, but what happened next was not on our schedule.  
  
Naomi: "This is (the helicopter shakes).what happened?" Pilot: "We have something on us and it's heavy" (The helicopter keeps shaking and soon it starts to burn that they go down)  
  
I got out of the fallen helicopter and saw the others safely on the floor. I checked the pilot but he was dead, we got together to make a new plan.  
  
Naomi: "I saw a cabin before we landed not to far from here"  
  
We walked towards it. But we kept an eye out; I mean we had to, something taken the helicopter down and clawed down the back propellers. We made it to the cabin and saw the door open so we went in.  
  
Eddie: "Hello anyone home?"  
  
The place was trashed and it looked like they weren't here for a long time.  
  
Leo: "Maybe the killer got them"  
  
Yeah maybe.  
  
Lenny: "Let's get out of here before we end up dead too"  
  
He was right no use of staying here. We left to find a train not to far from the helicopter and the cabin.  
  
Nicholas: "Nice going.now you're going to tell us to go in right" Naomi: "It's the only way we probably get to the city with out walking" Leo: "Can we talk about this when we get in the train"? (They enter) April: "It's deserted (she walks forward and checks the floor) and its full of blood" Naomi: "Let's split up.you 2 with me you guys go that way"  
  
Leo and Eddie would do better with me than with Nicholas. We passed some rooms and saw blood and piles of luggage until.  
  
Leo: "There is no one up stairs and in any of the rooms" Eddie: "This door is locked.do your stuff CHIEF" Naomi: "I'll open it faster than you can say Pistol Fire"  
  
We thought we heard a living person in the next room.  
  
Leo: "You think people are still in here?"  
  
We went forward and we saw someone but he wasn't looking good, and he was eating something.  
  
Naomi: "Sir are you ok.sir (she touches him and he turns his head)" (They run back a bet) Leo: "What the hell is that?" Eddie: "FIRE"  
  
We fired and we took him down. I went to check on him and saw that he was dead and was eating another person. (Eddie fires at the other person's head)  
  
Naomi: "Why did you do that?" Eddie: "You never seen them horror movies before? When ever a zombie bites another thing it becomes a zombie too.duh it's all first grade" Naomi: "How do you know it's a zombie stupid?"  
  
Yeah seems stupid too but he had a point. (The radio starts to communicate) Nicholas: "Hey stupids come in" Naomi: "Next time say it nice moron" Nicholas: "Did you by any chance see anything weird?" Naomi: "Depends on what you mean" Nicholas: "We saw a stupid zombie and it killed Lenny" Eddie: "You sure he died I mean a bite can't hurt.right?" Nicholas: "The zombie turned into a bunch of little things and knocked him out the window and out a cliff.yeah I think he's dead" Naomi: "How's April doing?" Nicholas: "I'll keep her company just get back here so we can leave"  
  
As we went back the train started to move and not in a slow manner.  
  
Nicholas: "Hey you guys we are not alone here! Remember the door we came in, a big zombie blob thing just busted through. Naomi: "Listen we're right beyond your door come through"  
  
He came in with April and told us they found a map that showed us a way to get to the roof. We ran to the checkpoint and popped some zombies on our way there. But when we got there a letter told us to get a hook shot to climb the ladder and it was located in the front train.  
  
April: "We girls go get the item and you block the freak until we get it"  
  
She took out a card and we went on our way they went on their way. We passed two carts to our destination but it was to easy.  
  
Naomi: "Too easy don't you think?" April: "Yeah"  
  
Seems like I was right, the little leach things had chewed the steps to the cart and we had no way to get across but to jump.  
  
April: "Alright then.(she backs up and run jumps) no sweat" Naomi: "Good.it's right there grab it and come back"  
  
She got it and when she jumps back the leaches trip her. Luckily she grab the ledge. I grabbed her and she grabbed the hook shot she dropped.  
  
Naomi: "Let it go so I can pull you up with your other hand" April: "No. I won't let it go no way no how" Naomi: "Just do it.this not the way your brother would want you to go out.so give me your hand" April: "Fine"  
  
She lets it go, but catches it with her foot. I pulled her up and the guys contacted us.  
  
Leo: "You guys got it yet we can't hold them off for long" Naomi: "Yeah we're coming"  
  
We headed over there but when we did the little things did it again, so we jumped and landed but the gun fell down to the track and locks to the other side. I'll get down and try to reach it April helps me by holding my legs. The guy's call.  
  
Eddie: "Anytime now"  
  
I tried to reach it but the carts starts to split and it gets a little harder.  
  
Nicholas: "What the heck is taking so long?"  
  
I need to get it.  
  
Naomi: "Just a little more."  
  
I grabbed it and we ran to the others to find them coming in. We quickly got up the ladder and hoped it doesn't get up here. But as we stay on the windy roof he strikes us with his sharp fingers.  
  
April: "The train is going to crash to that city" Naomi: "We need to jump out quick" Leo: "Off a train going very very fast you got to be crazy" Nicholas: "No time to think about it (starts to shoot at the thing below)" Eddie: "Look there's a tunnel.wait you lied to us" April: "No I was talking about the wheels they are going of the tracks moron" Eddie: "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
As we try to get rid of the pest under us we had to try and dodge him while ducking under the train. And it was not easy.  
  
Eddie: "This shouldn't be happening to a man like me"  
  
We kept trying to stay alive but it kept getting harder to move without falling off the train.  
  
Nicholas: "I think it was safer in the train than out"  
  
The train made it to the city and we saw nothing but trash and nothing else. The train was starting to tilt and so did we. We crashed and...(went black)  
  
Alex: "Do you think its safe to go out"?  
  
They kept banging on the gate.  
  
Drake: "Does that answer your question?" Trish: "We should just look around I mean there is no point in staying in one spot" Alex: "Elsy can you check the area with your monitor" Elsy: "I would love to but as you can see I don't have it"  
  
We lost the equipments and we lost some men in the helicopter. We are in an unknown area and there is no way to get out, and most of all, we may end up dead.  
  
Alex: "Let's go to the big tent probably someone may know what is going on.that is if there is anyone left"  
  
The tent was the first thing I saw so maybe there is someone there. And besides I saw something go in there and it was still human I think. We got in and saw bunch of chopped pieces of bodies on the floor and on the chairs.  
  
Drake: "I think I'm gonna be sick (he starts to puke)" Trish: "Come on man!" Alex: "Did you here that?"  
  
It sounded like wings very big wings.  
  
Elsy: "Come on let it all out.that's it" Trish: "Did we hear what?"  
  
She came in and not in a good time.  
  
Girl: "Hello anyone there?"  
  
The top of the tent had been ripped and a big dead looking bat just came down and started to munch on the dead bodies. The girl came down to us and told us to follow her but it seems a shake on the ground made him turn his attention to us.  
  
Drake: (finished puking)"Time to turn up the heat BABY" Trish: "About time" Elsy: "My lovely sub-machine guns may come in handy" Alex: "Time to take that thing to the graveyard and I'm not talking about the pet cemetery"  
  
We kept a distance from the freak and fired at the heart since it was just hanging out of his chest. It seems the other girl joined in the fight as well and lured it away from us.like that helped.  
  
Girl: "This isn't working..hand me a grenade?" Trish: "This is the only one so use it wisely"  
  
She got close to it and it tried to get her but missed and she planted the grenade at its heart. We all ducked to try and dodge it but it brought the house down.  
  
(NOVA)  
  
I was still alive.I didn't see anyone one of my crew. I got up and saw a door so I went to check it out. There was no one there but sewage water and a ladder.  
  
Naomi: "Nowhere to go but up"  
  
I went up and I was in a shack full of hay.  
  
Naomi: "What the?"  
  
I used my radio.  
  
Naomi: "You guys.hello"  
  
Nothing but static. So I went on to see if anything is still alive but met some zombies on my way through what looks like a garden of a large palace or park. I ran to see a little house so I went in knowing I wouldn't be alone. And I was right and heard someone leave through the other side of the long wall. I went to check what it was and saw no one but a room full of computers. They were all off but one I checked it to see April lying in a bed. I kept going to find a big police station and some raved dogs charging to me. I passed them and went into the parking lot to find that even the police have been killed and turned to zombies. I went to the only door I saw to find that it was locked then thinking they were dead the five cops come to life and one of them has a key attached to a finger. I saw a shotgun on the floor I picked it up and shot them down after I opened the door there was no shots left in the gun and zombies broke through the gate I came in.  
  
I left the short room I was in and past a couple of the dead civilians and up some stairs to see a helicopter still outside still functional. I was happy to see it but then I remembered that April was still somewhere so I continued. To a room leading two ways but one is in flames so I went the other way. I was in the upper floor of the main hall.the chief's room was not to far and a jail is over on the other side in the lower section. I went to check the office to see if the chief was still alive.  
  
Chief: "Damn that Cid look what he did to my city.my.lonely.little.city" Naomi: "Excuse me but are you by any chance the chief of this city?" Chief: "Yes and you must be Miss Naomi.am I right?" Naomi: "Listen one of my teammates is in your jail and I need access to it" Chief: "You can only get in if you get the spark plugs to bring the power back and an I.D. card to pass through the door and also I need three blocks of wood with pictures on them one holds a man, the other is a snake, then a phoenix. Naomi: "And this is all where in this big mansion?" Chief: "Find them.oh.and there are more of your friends lurking around as well"  
  
Yeah if that guy didn't seem creepy then I don't know what does. I saw a door close on the lower floor hopefully it was my crew. I continued to the library section of this place and saw a big picture of a woman who was dressed in pink. I looked closer to see a some kind of green line on her belt that was detachable but a glass was blocking it. There was a sign saying to get the plug "show the lady a star and the wall on the waist will shatter". I saw a star on the top of the library so I need to get to the roof but not now. I left and ended up on the locker room and a meeting room both on each to my side I took the meeting room. Some of those zombie cops were here so I got them down. I check around and found a blue eye made of clay and a file talking about a creature in which takes you on the floor and rips you to shreds.as long as I'm up I can't die. I left to the locker room and heard someone typing around the back so I checked it out. Just my luck.  
  
Naomi: "What are you looking for in the internet?" Nicholas: "Nice to see you to!" Naomi: "Where are the others?" Nicholas: "They are out looking for some things we need to get April" Naomi: "Can I get a little more info in this"? Nicholas: "Sometimes I forget you were out for three hours" Naomi: "WHAT"  
  
Is this true? Then something happens.  
  
(PRIME)  
  
Yeah.we were still alive and it seemed we took down the stupid bat and Elsy and Drake are asleep or more like knocked out.  
  
Alex: "Looks like you owe us an explanation on what's going on in this city.uuuuuummmmm" Girl: "It's Emma! And I don't know either I mean how can I explain this" Trish: "Emma can you tell us what you are doing here" Emma: "I need to find something"  
And like that she leaves. Of course I went after her and Trish stays with the others. I saw her go to the animal's den.yeah-nice choice. I took a little obstacle and met some dead people.but they were weak. I went in the den and saw papers on the floor but the one that caught my eye was the one-labeled "B.I.O.". It talked about some illness in the animals and a lock code for the animal cages. that was 1785. I kept going seeing more friendly faces and clown dogs gone zombie. I met her at an exit.  
  
Alex: "Can we go back now please?" Emma: ".Not yet"  
  
She ran and I had no other choice but to follow her. She kept running and went into a Fun House.  
  
Alex: "Are you crazy?"  
  
We went in and I lost her in the mirror maze. Once I passed the maze boxes fell on the door to the next room. I moved them and went on to see her looking at a mirror.I went to her and she runs away. I followed to see three doors and only one is the right way. I chose them all at once and found the right way and saw her talking to a man. She sees me and runs off.I'm getting a little impatient with her. I continue to see that a man is dead and he holds a book.he tells how he was put in this house with these zombies. I left to find more zombies and find that she went to the final room. I saw Trish and the others outside and I heard a noise in the next room. I went in and saw her looking at a woman on the floor who was badly wounded and dead.she raised her hand and shot her in the head.then it came in  
  
(NOVA)  
  
Nicholas and me went out and saw an officer run to the main hall.  
  
Nicholas: "You go on I'll check who that was"  
  
He left so I had no choice but to move on. I went in a room with three ways to go I went to the left and the door was locked. The one straight needs a key card so that leaves the one on the right. Amazingly it opens.it was a weapons and medical room and something's were still left behind in here. I picked up some clips and a key that looks like some kind of book at the edge. I went back to library and searched around and saw it works for a lift. I used it and went up the lift to what looks like an attic of some sort with old books. I check to find a weird file talking about a woman who is pregnant but when her child was born it was like a freaky animal it shows a picture of it. After I read it I spotted a key card that may let me continue my search. I went for the lift and heard windows shatter down stairs.I went down and saw two dogs and some kind of upside down zombie thing on its arms and legs. The dogs were easy but the thing took a little longer I knew there would be more than this one so I kept an eye out just in case. I went back to the room and opened the door with the key card and ended up in the security room. I picked up a medal off the floor and killed two zombies doing so. And an explanation on how to power the station back up. Before I went to the next unseen area I hear a big growl from the vents. I went on and passed the long hallway passing blocked doors. There was three that were eligible to go through so I checked one but needed a key that looks like a sword. The other was a small room with a zombie and a two-way mirror. And in the locked room is a square object.it's probably the thing the chief needs. I left to the other room to find that creepy monster that I call "Propagator". I got it down and searched the room and saw a ripped letter to the chief and it said "But to do this I need....and also a...to finish my greatest beast". And then came in.  
  
(PRIME)  
  
Something just bust the door down and picked up the woman and left. She went after it.yeah lets go after our death.I followed them to the outside while passing a couple of dead folks and dogs. I caught up to them at the front and she was firing at it.I joined and it knocked us from side to side. But we got him down.  
  
Alex: "Who is this woman.your mother?" Emma: "..." Trish: "Hey"  
  
Just in time.  
  
Elsy: "You seem to be all right.and you killed the big goof too" Drake: "What's with her?" Emma: "She was my mother a part of the project ALPHA" Alex: "What?" Emma: "Here"  
  
She passed me a note in which it said.  
  
"Honey if you are reading this that means I'm dead and you are still alive. I wanted to see you grow up and be a very independent woman but some things just happen right! But the reason I wrote this letter is to tell you that my body is part of a major project a doctor is constructing. But I didn't even know he was after me...or any of the others he tried to kidnap. These things will try to take me so.just leave the city before it comes for you but also if my body is near by get rid of it or else he will come for it. The thing he needs is my strong muscles only I have tissue to protect its fragile body. I mean I got shot six times and I'm still good. But the monster he made makes very organ enhanced so beware. This projects name is TYRANT 1000A he is a part of some alpha thing or something like that so please leave or kill me"...P.S. I Love You.  
  
Alex: "So what do you want to do kill her or take her out of here?" Emma: "I.don't.know."  
  
Everything was quite silent until the floor rumbled under us. We fell on the floor and some kind of tentacles grab the woman's body and dragged it down to the ground.  
  
Emma: "NNNNNNNOOOOOOO"  
  
I grabbed her and made sure she didn't do something she would regret. It stopped and I let her go.  
  
Emma: "The.police station.we have to go there"  
  
And like that she left so we went after her. It was hard since we had to go through a lot of dangerous zones. The quake made it hard for us to travel to the front gate but we made it passed some zombies and raved dogs. We were next to a two-way road and we heard fire from the right she ran and left us a freaky zombie. We shot it down and followed her to the exit and heard no zombies at the door.  
  
Alex: "Weird.what happened to the zombie?" Elsy: "Don't know but I ain't taking no chance let's make a ladder or something so we can check" Alex: "No need"  
  
I went up the pile of rocks that were made and climbed up the wall and saw nothing I told them and I tried to come down but the quack happened again. I fell to the sewer section of the city. I told them to go on so I had to go through the sewers of an infested city. I went on to a gate and went through to see big spiders and I can't waste ammo so I ran. I went to what looks like a rest stop. I checked and saw some machine gun clips and a shotgun with ammo, also a file on how the sewer is now an insect grounds and the spiders and roaches were the biggest out of the insects. This is nice to know.yeah right.any way I went on and heard some zombies rise form the sewage. I got rid of them and continued to another gate. I ran from the big roach and the mini ones that can fly. The next gate had a big solid wall pointing to the left. I followed to see a really long walkway full of zombies but also the police station is just beyond to the right shows a map on the wall. I got passed and when it came to me going a big lizard falls and crumbles my path.wait a minute.how.did.he.fall.down here in the first place.oh crap.  
  
(NOVA)  
  
I tried to dodge it but it was to fast and it can hang on the walls. Stupid frog it was really fast I was able to get it down but it was weird how did it open the door. I left to see three more frogs hopping around they aren't that big so I squashed them.  
  
Guy: "Hey my frogs" Naomi: "Who are you? And what are you thinking on sending these frogs out when it can kill us all"  
  
He ran and I of course had to chase him. I lost him around the locker section but I spotted a key, which looked like a boot. Then he came in.  
  
Chief: "So did you find the other things in the station?" Naomi: "How do you get to the bottom section of this place"? Chief: "You need to head for the locked door in this side or the fire side of the place is the other stairs" Naomi: "Is there no other way to get down?" Chief: "There is the emergency ladder but it will only open when there is a serious danger like an earthquake."  
  
It starts to rumble and I hear steel slam and I see that the chief left. It stops so I continue to the ladder and start to go down to the first floor and went to the computer.  
  
Computer: "Please slip the I.D. and enter the password to open the electronic doors" Naomi: "Can you give me a hint to what the password is?" Computer: "The name is Eve 500 or just Eve .and about the password I don't know"  
  
At least tell me where it can be at least.  
  
Naomi: "Can you tell me which door I can go through?" Eve: "Sorry no power no open doors"  
  
I checked the doors and one opened there was one man still alive and dying.  
  
Naomi: "Are you ok" Cop: "Does it look like I'm alright"? Naomi: "Sorry" Cop: "Don't be.I'm just mad at myself for getting bit" Naomi: "Come you need to sit over there (she carries him to a chair).can you tell me where I can get the power back on. Cop: "You need to go to the basement and into the sewers, there you will see a big metal door that's where the fuse box is.(he goes into his pocket).but the door is electronically open so no power you can't go in so you have to go around it under the sewers" Naomi: "Just hang on I'll find the fuses and head outside"  
  
He gives me a fuse and tells me that there three more so as I head through the door he locks the door. There were three spiders but I got rid of them and checked out the evidence room and found another fuse. I went passed some zombies in the other room and went in a red room and picked up a picture, which says VENUS in the back and in the front is the woman in the library. I continued and found the stairs that goes up and ones that go down so before I went down, the door banged to my left.so I needed to check it out. In there I saw a really big hawk statue and animal trophies on the wall, I checked out the room to see a little hole on the bottom of a wall. A child could fit through it, there was nothing left so I continued back to go down stairs. It smelled like dead corpses and old cheese but that wasn't the problem, it was that there was a huge hole in the middle of the floor and that was the way to get to the sewers. There was a door so I entered and found the engine room it was empty. I found a chest locked and the boot key fitted and it opened up. I got a note telling me how to get the back up power on and a shield key. I headed to the roof since it was my next target for the power; I opened the door on the second floor and kept going up. And I saw the library and there was a valve handle and ammo then I got an answer on my radio.  
  
Nicholas: "Listen no time to talk you got to get of the roof now" Naomi: "What the hell are you talking about man?" Nicholas: "Eddie and Leo faced the weird amphibian, lizard freak and he sent a giant lizard your way, so get out of there NOW!"  
  
It seems it was to late to run and it was not a good thing for me either since it can swallow me in one bite. I moved around to dodge its tongue and mouth 


End file.
